


Two Fools

by Minunlike



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minunlike/pseuds/Minunlike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Souji is ceaselessly overbearing and Mitsuo is ceaselessly whiny, but they take each other back anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I'd ever write a pairing like this... I'm still not quite sure myself.
> 
> Takes place before the events of July 9th, I guess? Or in an AU where Souji actually manages to knock some damn sense into Mitsuo before he gets himself involved in the whole Inaba murder incident...?

2:06 AM...  
  
That's the time on your phone. Not that you actually give a damn about the time right now.  
  
...  
  
You got into an argument with him again. You've been avoiding him like the plague for a week now, but you still remember it as vividly as if it had happened yesterday.  
  
\----  
 _  
...you're not quite sure how it started, but you both know very well how it ended.  
  
"...If all you're going do is scream your head off and carry on like a spoiled little kid... I think it'd be better for everyone if you just left."  
  
"Good, cause I'm getting sick and tired of of your fucking face!"  
  
And you slammed the door extra hard behind you before he had the chance to personally show you out._  
  
...  
  
Neither of you has said a word to the other since. Well, at least not until just recently, anyway.  
  
...It's not like this is unusual. Actually, it's a pretty regular thing for the two of you: you blow up over something stupid, he tells you you're being irrational, a huge ugly fight starts, you tell him to go screw himself, you don't talk to him for days, he comes back, works his magic on you, and you make up and pretend the whole thing never happened.  
  
Now that you think about it... you wonder how he's been able to put up with this for so long. You wonder how _either_ of you can still handle all this bullshit.  
  
...You remember the text you sent him about ten minutes ago. You made it as vague as possible, because why put effort into it when he probably wasn't even gonna look at it? You... just wanted to text him once, and now you're happy that it's out of the way.  
  
 **'alleyway behind souzai daigaku'**  
  
That's all it said. And that's where you're standing right now, idly staring into the screen on your phone and wondering if he's actually going to give your message a second thought.  
  
...Then, the sound of someone's footsteps catches your attention. You chuckle faintly as they come closer and closer to you before stopping.  
  
You regard him without looking at him. "You came."  
  
He doesn't even stutter. "Of course I did."  
  
"You shouldn't have bothered. Don't you have a date with one of your little friends or something?"  
  
"Mitsuo, it's past two in the morning. What are you even doing out here this late? If you sent me a text at this hour telling me to come here, you must really want to talk to me about something."  
  
"I didn't _tell_ you to do anything," you say. "I just wanted to see if you actually _would_. And now I want you to go away."  
  
"You're not standing out here all night. If I leave, I'm taking you with me."  
   
"No," you snap back, "I'm staying right here and you're getting the hell _away from me_!"  
  
You knew you shouldn't have even tried. You knew that all it would amount to would be even more goddamn arguing.    
  
He isn't saying anything back. An uncomfortable silence follows for what seems like an eternity.  
  
...He's probably going to scold you. Just like he always does. _'Simmer down, Mitsuo. Stop screaming, Mitsuo. Get it together, Mitsuo. Before you break something. Again.'_  
  
Finally, you decide to break the silence.  
  
"So what, did you just come to laugh at me? Say you want nothing to do with me anymore?"  
  
He shakes his head. "You need to stop doing this to yourself, okay? I came because I'm worried about you."  
  
"Yeah, that's why you didn't talk to me for a whole week!" You laugh, burying your face in your hands. "I'm sick of this shit... I don't want it... just stop..."  
  
No response other than a heavy sigh. Your head snaps up.  
  
"See, that's what you want, too! You just want it to be over too, don't you? Well, what are you waiting for? End it now, since you want to so bad!" You approach him, reaching into your pocket. "Here... I even brought something to help you."  
  
He frowns as you take his hand and press a small pocket knife into it. "Put that away."  
  
"Come on, we both know you want to." You press it in harder, lifting his hand up to your throat, growing louder and more hysterical the longer he stands there with that _stupid look on his face_.  "What, is it too hard? Here, look, I'm making it easier for you-!"  
  
He wrenches the knife away and throws it to the side.  
  
Another unbearable silence hangs over you, broken up only by the clatter of the knife and the yowling of neighborhood cats.  
  
...Haha... this is all so easy for him, isn't it? All he has to do is say the word, and he'll be free to forget all about you...

 

All those hot weekends you spent standing around in the street, laughing about something stupid... Those times you went to his house and played games all day, and he didn't tease you about how much better he was at them so you wouldn't feel worse after an already crappy day... and those times he kissed you and told you that _no_ , you _wouldn't_ be more attractive if someone gouged your eyes out... none of it will mean shit.

 

But why should he care? He's got so many goddamn fangirls it isn't funny. He'll have someone else drooling over him the very next day.  
  
And you'll be nothing... again...  
  
...  
  
Finally, he sighs.  
  
"...I'm not angry at you, okay? I just thought you needed your space..."  
  
You look down at the ground for a good while before you can bring yourself to answer him. You don't even try to yell anymore... in fact, you can barely hear yourself.  
  
"... I don't get it... why do you even like me?" you ask. Your voice is starting to crack, despite your desperate effort to keep it together. "I'm not nice... I'm not cute... I'm not smart... I'm not special and super interesting like all your stupid friends are..."  
  
He puts a hand on your shoulder. "Mitsuo, stop it-"  
  
"No, _you stop it!!_ " You scream, shaking your head and shoving him away from you with all your strength.  
  
He gives you a startled look as he staggers back.  
   
"S-Stop it..." you beg him, your voice audibly wavering as you start to sound more and more like the little kid he's accused you of being. "Stop pretending you give two shits about me... I hate it... I've gone through enough of that crap already, and I just... I-I don't want to... I don't want to...!"  
  
You can't hold it in anymore. You feel him just about tackle you and roughly pull you into his arms right as you completely lose it.  
  
You can't stand it when he treats you like a baby. You hate it even more when you give him a _reason_ to treat you like one. But that's what you're doing now; you're wailing your eyes out into his shirt, gripping him tighter and tighter as he does nothing but shush you and stroke your hair. And the worst thing is... it _works_. It works _every time_.  
  
And it's minutes later, after you're reduced to a trembling, hiccuping mess, that he whispers to you.  
  
"Mitsuo... I don't care if you're not like my friends, okay? I love you because of who _you_ are."  
  
You don't have the strength to do anything but nod.  
  
"So... please don't do anything like this again, okay? You were scaring me."  
  
You nod again, letting out a small, unintentional whimper.  
  
He sighs contentedly and breaks the embrace. Taking your face in his hands, he wipes some of your stray tears away with his thumbs.  
  
...You suppose you'll let it slide. This time.  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you home," he says, putting an arm around you. "Your mother's probably worried sick about you."  
  
And you feel the slightest hint of a smile coming on as you go with him. "Y-Yeah..."


End file.
